


Simnanigans

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explosives, Humor, Wreckers being Wreckers, and idiots, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Sometimes team building exercises don't go so well.At least most of these times the Wreckers are in simulations, so it doesn't cause any major damage. Grudges unfortunately carry over once the game ends.





	Simnanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the Wreckers bickering in the simulations is too good to not make a collection of it. It'll be random points in the war, and off and on on whether or not Crosshairs and Roadbuster are together. Don't expect chronological order at all.

Crosshairs was glad the Wreckers realized how useful his sniping skills would be if they utilized him just right. An overwhelming sense of pride filled the paratrooper every time it was acknowledged— especially in cases where he'd have to help watch the others backs.

Even if it was mostly in simulations that they allowed that possibility— granted it was still jarring to get killed and kicked from the ‘game’— it still was some show of trust. At least if everything was going well his urge to snipe his own team as payback for something petty was low. This was the only place there wasn't any real consequences.

The simulation had offered an enemy base located in a wooded area— which Roadbuster had decided to use to their advantage after being told it was a stealth mission. Ordering Crosshairs to find a perch with view of the base, and Topspin and Leadfoot to spread out. He wanted to find a good point of entrance, and worse case have someone capable of drawing attention away from said entrance with a distraction.

Twenty minutes in Crosshairs was bored, wishing the mission wasn't stealth as he lined up a patrolling enemy in his sights. And apparently, he wasn't the only one.

“ _ Ah spy, wit’ meh lil’ eye— _ ” Topspin’s voice suddenly rang through their private communication channel.

“ _ Tops Ah swear t’ Primus of ye finish that, Ah'm shootin’ ya, _ ” Roadbuster quickly cut the other Wrecker off. Crosshairs snorted lowly, zooming in on the glimpse of blue he'd seen a moment ago where Topspin was.

“ _ Somethin’ that's green! _ ” Topspin finished, and Crosshairs could only  _ imagine _ the groan that it brought out of Roadbuster. Which urged a shitty grin on the hover car’s faceplates.

“Ah bush?” the paratrooper piped in, skimming over the area where Roadbuster had headed off. If this mission was about to go to shit because of this, he wanted to witness it.

“ _ Yes— wait how’d ya know? _ ” Topspin sounded caught off guard, surprised someone actually played along for once.

“ _ We're in a fraggin’ forest, Tops, _ ” Leadfoot cut in, amusement in his tone, “ _ There's only s’much  _ **_here_ ** _. _ ”

“ _ A’ight, _ ” Crosshairs finally found Roadbuster as he jabbed his digit towards where Leadfoot was on the other side of the base from the paratrooper— the Wreckers’ leader could probably see Leadfoot, “ _ Next person ta fill th’ radio wit’ unnecessary chatter ‘s gittin’  _ **_shot_ ** _. _ ”

“Sounds like ah challenge. Can ya even see any ‘f us?” Crosshairs dismissed the threat, leaning forwards on his perch— before having to scramble down and out of the large tree to avoid the missiles that the emerald mech had shot off in his direction, bringing the tree down as well as alerting the enemies to their presence.

Out in the real world, Nightlight sighed as they facepalmed, hitting a button that displayed ‘MISSION FAILED’ up in the sky as the surroundings to the players lost color and became transparent. 


End file.
